icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/Why I don't ship Creddie
Note: This is not a bashing blog. These are just my reasons for not shipping Creddie. I was actually asked to write this by a creddie shipper. Purely my opinion. I don't ship creddie for many reasons. It's not that I don't find them adorable. I really do actually. It's also not because I don't want Carly to get the guy, which some people actually believe. I adore Carly. She's my 2nd fav. character, a close second to Sam. So now that I got that out of the way, I can go into the real reasons I don't ship creddie. I was never able to take Freddie's feelings for Carly seriously. I remember the first time I watched the pilot. I was barely 12. I remember just sitting there laughing when Freddie was hitting on Carly in their first scene together. I was like "ooh man, the main character's got a stalker." I thought that Freddie was just an obsessed neighbor who had problems. I thought he was placed in the series for comedy purposes. There was no real pain behind his words when he said "I'm cool living with that constant pain." I wasn't thinking "Man, I hope he eventually gets the girl", I was thinking "That boy needs to get a grip." I also never took Freddie's feelings for Carly seriously because I don't think Freddie himself ever took his feelings for her seriously. If Freddie was ever really in love with Carly, he wouldn't have told her he loved her so many times. He wouldn't have pressured her. He would've been too afraid of losing her. Freddie never cared about scaring Carly away. It shows just how immature his feelings for her actually were. The lack of development. The fact that they don't fight at all. 'Now, don't get me wrong. I know Carly and Freddie have a strong friendship. That much is obvious. But they ''never fight. They're stuck in their little comfort zone with one another. Each is afraid of annoying/hurting the other. (ex: iwant more viewers (after he brags about how he and spencer are going to win).Freddie: I feel bad for you Carly, not for you Sam.) He couldn't be real with her. He just didn't want to offend her. And Carly really only mocks and pranks Freddie when Sam is doing it/convinces her to. (Ex: iTwins: (after they prank Freddie) Carly:She made me do it!) She just wouldn't be comfortable slightly offending and messing around with Freddie. Her light teasing such as the joke about tweenpants.com doesn't count.Which is sweet, I have to admit. But it still causes a lack of development on the creddie side. I know Carly and Freddie are best friends, but how comfortable can you really be around someone that you don't actually feel comfortable fighting with? Fighting is a part of healthy relationships. When you fight, you're able to understand and communicate better. You are able to reach a compromise. '''EDIT: I was proved wrong at this point. Carly and Freddie have had a fight (when they bicker in iHAI about their interns.) But they still don't fight frequently enough and they still haven't reached the point where they are forced to overcome their differences (like Sam and Freddie in iKiss). The fact that neither of them is able to excite the other to the point of insanity. Fighting is usually fueled by passion and excitement. The fact that Carly and Freddie lack the ability to get each other all worked up and lose themselves in each other proves that they don't really have an affect on each other. An affect which is usually a result of tension, attraction, and passion. Carly's happiness doesn't depend on ending up with Freddie. While I do want Carly to ride off on a white horse with her prince charming, I don't believe Freddie is her happily ever after. Honestly, I love Carly, but her feelings for Freddie were never real or meant to be taken seriously. Carly only danced with him after her date turned out to be a douche. She danced with Freddie because he was safe. And then what with iSYL proving that Carly will never be in love with Freddie for who he is. Carly was acting different around Freddie, assuming that them being in a romantic relationship meant that she should find his tech talk "cuky." I just can't see Carly falling in love with Freddie under normal circumstances. While it is nice to know that you can win over the girl you chased after for so long, it's also nice to know that there is always someone better (for you) out there. It's a good thing to show that it is possible to move on from that one person they believed was their soul mate. Creddie not happening shows that there is hope in moving on after so many years of rejection and unrequited love.There is hope in finding someone who has fallen in love with the real you, not your actions. And my main reason? It interferes with seddie. I'm a major seddie freak. ;P Category:Blog posts